1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an image processing method in which, while a mixed reality (MR) is being displayed, when positions of a plurality of users come close to one another, this fact is reported to the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses to which mixed reality technology for naturally combining a real space with a virtual reality without causing an unnatural sensation is applied have been proposed.
These mixed reality apparatuses combine an image of a virtual reality drawn by computer graphics (CG) with an image of a real space, which is taken by an imaging device such as a camera, and display the combined image on a display apparatus such as a head-mounted display (HMD), thus displaying the mixed reality to a user of the apparatus (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-127024).
In order to generate an image of a virtual reality in such a manner as to follow changes in an image of a real space and in order to increase a mixed reality, these mixed reality apparatuses need to obtain the position and orientation of the viewpoint of the user of the apparatus in real time and to display the image on a display apparatus such as an HMD in real time with respect to the user.
In a mixed reality apparatus, the viewpoint position and orientation of the user, which is measured by a sensor device, is set as the virtual viewpoint position and orientation in a virtual reality, an image of the virtual reality is drawn by CG on the basis of this setting, and the image of the virtual reality is combined with the image of the real space.
In the HMD, for the purpose of displaying a mixed reality, a display of a display apparatus of the HMD is contained in the visual field of the user of the mixed reality apparatus and an area for drawing CG is contained within the display of the display apparatus of the HMD. For this reason, the user of the mixed reality apparatus can observe an image such that, as it were, a virtual object exists within the real space. However, an area that obstructs the real space exists by an amount corresponding to the display apparatus of the HMD and the drawing of CG with respect to the field of view of the real space that should enter the original field of view of the user of the mixed reality apparatus, and thus the field of view of the user in the real space is narrowed. In particular, when a user who experiences a plurality of mixed realities experiences the mixed realities at the same time, CG obstructs another user and an object of the real space, and contact due to the approach of the user and the effects of the mixed reality might be deteriorated.
In such a situation, among users of mixed reality apparatuses, a user who experiences a mixed reality by using an HMD has no means for knowing the state in which the user comes closer to another user and an object. Furthermore, an operator for providing a mixed reality by using a mixed reality apparatus has no means for accurately knowing the approaching state of a plurality of HMD users. In addition, there is no method of knowing the state of the user experiencing the mixed reality for the purpose of effectively avoiding the contact including the physique of the user and a movable area, such as the hand of the user.